Tale of a scrolldier: Alex Gray
by wbmc
Summary: Young Alex is on his way to become a scrolldier, but that's easier said than done.
1. 0: A brief history of the known world

**Prologue - A brief history of the known world**

Not much is known about those who once walked the lands. We only see what's left behind. Giants of metal and stone. Lingering sorceries. Arcane tools unlike anything created since. Knowledge lost in the mists of time.

In a blinding light, they disappeared. Night became day. Towering cities were replaced by an ocean of darkness and islands of rock. No one knows why it happened, The world remained in shadow for a hundred years. Eventually the few survivors began building new societies. This was the Age of Reprocuration. They set out to find lands and build empires. In northern Khaile, the Jarldoms of the Kinfolk were founded. In the southern sands of Dyrra, scattered tribes found their faith dominated by metal machinations. Southeast, in fertile Aescalon, the first stones of the great Empire were laid. A stubborn few stayed in northern Ilmire, struggling to live by the little resources still to be found.

The fledgling civilisations honoured their common heritage and vowed loyalty. The world enjoyed a long and steady peace. Knowledge was gained. Scholars filled libraries with treasures of their studies. As man's might grew, others were pushed away to carve out a life on the fringes of the civilised world.

A lone scribe found the first traces of mystical powers. Sorceries left by those who came before. This marked the beginning of the Age of Arcana. Magic was found and bound on mighty scrolls. Tools of power to be used, re-used and abused.

As the empires trembled in fascination and greed over their new powers, so grew their fear. All that was needed to ignite them was the tiniest of sparks. That spark came in the 650th year of the Age of Arcana. A prince of the Empire fell in love with a young girl of the Kinfolk. In a squabble with the girl's brothers, the prince was slain. The Jarl tried to shift the blame by declaring the prince a spy, sent to steal powerful relics. This was not well received by the King Emperor.

in a few short months the world plunged into war. Those who'd called themselves brothers now stood as bitter enemies. Bound by old loyalties, the peoples of Ilmire and Dyrra were drawn into the conflict. Years of battles went by. Reasons were forgotten.

Conflict is still rife. We're in the Age of War. The warring factions are weakened and torn. Free-roaming Callers wander the land, selling their violent services to the highest bidder. Today, crafting scrolls is nothing but weaponsmithing. The Callers who boast most victories fetch the highest fees.

Perhaps one day, these forces will unite and rebuild… but my hopes aren't high.

-Siani, scribe

J'Daharai, in sixtieth year of the Age of War


	2. 1: I am Alex

**Hey guys, it's wbmc. Welcome to ( _*gives up on writing something original here_) this story. Every chapter I will post whaterver I have to say on top above the line you see below, and below the line is, you guessed it, the actual story. Feel free to correct grammar, and please tell me if you think I messed up the lore at some point. I'm going by the lore that has been posted on Mojang's facebook (as seen in prologue), and by the flavors in-game. I haven't yet completely read other fanfictions about scrolls, and will likely stay away from using anything said in them as official lore. First chapter is gonna be a lot of dialogue, and so will the 2nd chapter. After that it will be more story telling and less talking :)**

**Enjoy!**  
**-wbmc **

* * *

"I am Alex. Alex Gray"

"Very well Alex, nice to meet you. I'm Perrin, of the West. General of the empire. So, has your father already told you about me, and why you're here?"

"Not really, he just I had to go here instead of school."

"Okay... where should I start… What do you know about the relation between our empire and the Jarldoms?"

Alex, while slightly confused about why he suddenly was asked that, knew the answer "We're at war with them, for over 60 years already. But there's been a truce since 8 years ago, so that's why we're not actually fighting them at the moment."

"Good." Perrin replied, "And those battles, what do you know about them?"

"I've heard about something called scrolls, but I'm not really sure what they are."

"Scrolls." began Perrin, "Pieces of paper, infused with powerful magic. Able to both summon and destroy warriors, and enchant them to unbelievable levels of strength. That is what they are. In a battle between so-called casters the 2 opposing sides have to carefully plan out what scrolls they want to use, and when. Then they fire them at each other, hoping to overpower or outsmart one another. 1 little mistake can be fatal."

"So those people must be under a lot of pressure then." said Alex.

Perrin smiled. "That's right. Only the most clever and talented people are up to this task. And that's why, Alex, we believe you could be one of them."

"What, me?!" Exclaimed Alex, shocked by what he just heard.

"Yes Alex, you are very clever, courageous, don't slack off and most of all, are a great tactical thinker. We think you would be a great scrolldier. A great fighter to protect the empire."

"Who is 'we'?! I haven't even met you before! Why are you so fond of me?"

" 'We' is me, your teachers from school, your dad. And most of all, lord Federic. You played chess against him last year, didn't you?"

"Yes, as the winner of the school chess tournament I got to play against the lord of Pharene, he rules the entire southeast of Aescalon! And I managed to beat him two of the three games we played." said Alex enthusiastically.

"Exactly, and that's why he believes you would be a great scrolldier."

"Because I beat him in chess? Is that all you need to do?"

"He hasn't lost a single match in eight years, not even once. And you managed to beat him twice. That's some serious feat."

"Is he really that good?" asked Alex. 'I wonder if he has even played more than those 3 games over the past 8 years.' he thought to himself.

"He's by far the best chess player of the empire, but you outplayed him. You've got this in you, if you want to you can help your country, serve those who created our cities, protect those who need protection, help who …"

"Alright! I'm in." Alex interrupted him. "From now on I, Alex Gray, am a scrolldier!"

"Great" sighed Perrin who had already prepared a big speech in his mind. "It's not going to be that easy though. You have a lot to learn before you might consider yourself a scrolldier."

"Well, who is going to teach me then?"

"I am." Said Perrin smiling.


End file.
